Trapped in Castle Oblivion
by Yutsuko Takara
Summary: Inuyasha gets caught during his first night in heat. What happens after Sesshoumaru takes him cruelly, but has second thoughts about his behavior to his brother? Will his change of heart have happened to late? I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Please be warned that the rating for this story should give you a hint on the contents. If you don't like yaoi, don't read.**

**Anyway, for those of you who do like it, please enjoy. XD**

"Sit, Boy!" Kagome, once again, shouted out of jealousy.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha mumbled from his impression in the ground.

"You figure it out, Jerk! I'm going back home. I'll be back in a little bit," Kagome said to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga. Then she stalked off.

"Look what you did, Muttface," Kouga spat.

Inuyasha glared at him. "If you want her to stay so badly, you go after her. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going, Inuyasha? Kagome will be worried if you aren't here when she comes back."

"Tch. As if it matters. I'll be back in a week," he told them nonetheless.

Inuyasha sped off into the forest. The pain in his muscles almost forced him to stop running for a protective area, but his determination fueled his overly-tired body. With his mind solely focused on finding a hiding place, he didn't notice the changing scent in the air. Before Inuyasha realized it, he was in the grip of his hated brother, Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha fought, but Sesshoumaru's iron grip was difficult to escape from. "Let go." Sesshoumaru squeezed Inuyasha's wrist tighter. Inuyasha hissed in pain.

"Where do you think you are going, Hanyou?" Sesshoumaru hissed in disdain.

"Anywhere you aren't, bastard. Now, let me go; and I'll stay out of your way."

Sesshoumaru took a whiff of Inuyasha and had to force his youki from instinctively mounting this submissive. _Submissive?_ His half-breed brother was a submissive? He would get a kick out of exploiting yet another of his weaknesses. But…he smelled delectable. Sesshoumaru unconsciously started nibbling at Inuyasha's puppy ear.

"Sessho…stop it." Inuyasha couldn't contain the moan that escaped past his lips. "What the hell are you doing, you pig fucker?"

"You still have such a colorful vocabulary, little brother. As a submissive, you should do as your name suggest and submit."

"And you think I'm going to…aahh."

"It seems as though you enjoy being caressed right here."

Inuyasha bit his lips to prevent another moan of pleasure escaping. Blood started to gather on his pierced lip. Sesshoumaru licked the blood and gazed into Inuyasha's amber globes.

"You are in heat, yes?" Sesshoumaru whispered in lust.

Inuyasha was about to respond, but Sesshoumaru started dragging him in the direction of Castle Oblivion. The entire way there Inuyasha spat as many degrading words he could. None of them even phased his half brother. As soon as they arrived in front of the castle, Sesshoumaru carried Inuyasha bridal-style and jumped up into his chambers.

"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru? Why are we here?"

"Isn't that obvious? You are a beta. I am an alpha. You and I are the only remaining InuYoukai and are unmated. I figured that you would be an excellent beta to birth my pups."

Inuyasha pieced together what his brother was saying and could only think to run for the door. Sadly, Sesshoumaru was too close for a heat-induced beta to evade. His scent was cinnamon mixed with some herbs. The scent reminded Inuyasha of when he was a child, chasing after his brother. It also reminded him of all the times his brother jabbed his poisonous claws into any part of his body the monster could reach. All the words he and all other humans and demons spat at him. _Half-breed. Hanyou. A taint in Inu no Taisho's blood. _Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, tears streamed unchecked down his face. He realized he was about to be reduced to his half brother's fuck-toy. Not without a fight, he thought to himself.

He began slashing with all his might at his captor. Sesshoumaru easily restrained his brother.

"What? You finally realized your place and can't handle it, otouto? Don't worry. I'll make you feel a whole lot better."

Inuyasha met Sesshoumaru's gaze and saw that his inner-Youkai had taken over. When he tried to escape, Sesshoumaru growled dominantly. Inuyasha had no choice but to submit. He tilted his chin up to present himself to his Alpha.

"Good boy."

"Why are you doing this to your brother, anyway? Didn't you always tell me how much-"

"I just put up with you. What an insolent child you were. I think teaching you to submit will be a...joy."

"Why would you think that I would ever become mated with you? Doesn't that only happen with people in love?"

Sesshoumaru just stared.

"Or do you love me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled an evil smile. "I'll show you what royalty love brings, otouto."

***evil smile* cliff hanger. Sorry, it wasn't intended. I'm just having a bit of writer's block. Please review and throw in some suggestions. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Inucest, mpreg, language**

**This is a chapter in dedication to my reviewers. Thanks for your support. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru tossed Inuyasha none-too-gently onto his massive bed. Inuyasha thought it was comfortable, but what was about to occur in the bed was unpleasant.

The room soon became filled the scent of Inuyasha's fear. The aromas of heat and fear only spurred on Sesshoumaru.

He crawled onto the bed where Inuyasha tried to get as far away as possible. Then Sesshoumaru grabbed his already bruised wrists and pinned them over his head. Inuyasha squirmed under him.

"Attempting to escape me is futile," Sesshoumaru purred into his ear.

Inuyasha whimpered in anticipation and fear.

For a few moments, Sesshoumaru just stared down at his frightened brother with hunger-filled eyes. Inuyasha's fear was rising every second.

"Just get on with it, Asshole," Inuyasha blurted out.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his enthusiasm. "Not to worry, Inuyasha-" Inuyasha's name rolling of his half-brother's tongue caused him to shiver, "-I will enjoy you thoroughly."

Sesshoumaru slashed off Inuyasha's clothes in one swipe, knowing that the fire rat robe would just mend itself back together.

Sesshoumaru began licking and nibbling at Inuyasha's ear, teasing his sensitive areas. This caused wanton moans to escape the hanyou.

"It seems as if you are enjoying this."

Inuyasha blushed a strawberry shade at his lewd body.

Capturing Inuyasha's lips in a bruising kiss, Sesshoumaru explored the sweet-tasting cavern. He only separated to breathe; then once again, he devoured the mouth of his little brother.

Some lip nibbling and sucking produced more moans and groans from Inuyasha. When Sesshoumaru separated from Inuyasha, he was presented with a flushed panting beta. His appearance pleased Sesshoumaru inner-Youkai. Sesshoumaru outwardly growled at his handy work.

Sesshoumaru left heated trails of kisses down Inuyasha's jaw and neck, hovering over the area where he would eventually mark Inuyasha. He tilted his head back to give Sesshoumaru more access. Sesshoumaru trailed kisses down his chest and began teasing his hard, pink nipples.

"Ah! Sess...no. Nnh," Inuyasha protested.

"Your mouth says, 'No,' but this-" Sesshoumaru lightly flicked Inuyasha's weeping organ causing another moan to come from the hanyou, "-seems to want some attention."

Inuyasha panted and closed his legs to hide his erection.

Sesshoumaru spread his legs apart. "I don't think so. You look so delicious," Sesshoumaru flicked his tongue over the slit; Inuyasha sharply sucked in air.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his succulent lips around the head of Inuyasha's cock and sucked and swirled his tongue, cleaning off the precum.

At this point, Inuyasha was writhing on the bed in ecstasy.

When Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha's cock, Inuyasha whimpered.

"I thought you didn't want it. Anyway, we are almost finished."

Sesshoumaru began to strip off his outer kimono and haori; and before long, he was completely nude with his erection proudly sticking up.

At the sight of Inuyasha flushed and panting, his body ready for the taking, Sesshoumaru mercilessly slammed into his brother's virgin entrance. Unprepared, Inuyasha screamed at the intrusion and gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white.

He didn't have enough time to breathe before Sesshoumaru was pounding vigorously into Inuyasha, relishing in his cries of pain.

"Sessh...please...no," Inuyasha said in between pants.

But Sesshoumaru was too far gone to hear Inuyasha's pleas. Throughout the rest of the night, Inuyasha suffered being ruthlessly mounted by Sesshoumaru.

Just as dawn was breaking, Sesshoumaru marked Inuyasha and came inside him with finality.

The two brothers collapsed from exhaustion, disregarding the semen and drops of blood that coated the bed.

* * *

A week later...

"Where is he?" Kagome screeched.

"He did say he would be back in a week," Miroku mentioned. "Something could have happened."

The gang plus Kouga thought about that for a moment.

"Should we look for him?" Sango suggested.

There was a chill in the air.

"No need," Sesshoumaru voiced. "He's in my castle.

"Sesshoumaru scanned the group. He mentally scoffed that three full-fledged demons would hang around ningen. _Worthless creatures._

The group took on a defensive position. If he wasn't so regal, Sesshoumaru might have sighed.

"Put your weapons down. If I was here to fight, most of you would already be dead," he informed. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and growled. "Why did you not stay put?" Sesshoumaru spoke to the forest.

Inuyasha walked out. "Blame your lousy guards. It's not my fault they were so weak."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the group. "Anyway, I was here to discuss my brother's involvement in location the jewel shards and defeating Naraku. Considering his condition, he is incapable-"

"Incapable my ass," Inuyasha interrupted. "What makes you think I can't still do things on my-" Inuyasha vomited, punctuating the sentence.

"Oh my goodness, Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kagome worriedly asked.

Inuyasha spat and wiped his mouth with his fire rat robe. "Funny how you are worried now, but you weren't worried when you slammed me into the ground with that stupid 'sit' command."

"That command will never be used on my brother again. I will be the only one punishing your misbehavior. Ningen, remove the beads," Sesshoumaru demanded.

Sesshoumaru's voice was calm, but it was laced with icy fury. Kagome was too frightened to do otherwise. She became marginally depressed having nothing else to control the hanyou, but she wouldn't give up on him. Shippo, having been hiding behind Sango, stepped away and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. He sniffed and noticed he had an odd scent. From where he was perched, he could see the mark that Inuyasha tried to hide under his clothes.

"Inuyasha is marked and pregnant!" Shippo said in disbelief.

Angered, Inuyasha threw Shippo off his shoulder. Kouga burst into laughter. Kagome's eyes grew wide in surprise.

Eventually, Kouga stopped laughing to ask, "So who mounted you, Mutt?"

Inuyasha didn't respond, so Sesshoumaru answered for him.

"I did, Wolf; is that a problem?"

Kouga shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Besides I wouldn't want some weakling woman to birth my pups. That's what royalty 'love' is, otouto. They take mates to birth their heirs. Then, they mate others for their enjoyment.

Inuyasha's heart clenched at what his brother said. Once again, he was going to be tossed aside. Not just by anyone, but by the brother he once loved. Hell, who was he fooling? He still loved his heartless brother, but it didn't matter because he was the bitch in the relationship. He had to listen to his Alpha without complaint. Feh! As if he would willingly follow his brother around. He had _some_ pride.

"Inuyasha, let's go."

"No," Inuyasha said indignantly. "I don't have to go anywhere with you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red at being defied, but they quickly reverted back to their original color because he wasn't going to harm his pups...or mate. As much as Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit it, he loved that Inuyasha didn't take everything quietly. Wait...loved? Sesshoumaru's emotions were becoming unrecognizable ever since he saw Inuyasha a week ago in the forest in heat.

Sesshoumaru carried Inuyasha bridal-style and hid his frustration behind his cool mask. They disappeared in a ball of light.

"Should we go after them?" Shippo shyly asked.

"We should be there for his entire pregnancy. We are his friends," Sango stated.

"All right; it will take about 5 or 6 days before we reach the castle," Miroku told them.

They wordlessly began packing up camp for their journey.

**Well, Inuyasha is in for something when he gets back to the castle. But what can Sesshoumaru do to punish him without hurting the pups? Thanks for reading. Please review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do own Akiko and Benjiro, though.**

**Warnings: language, mpreg, inucest, some fluff (is fluff really dangerous?)**

**Please enjoy. Thanks reviewers for your support!

* * *

**

Back at Castle Oblivion…

Sesshoumaru was still carrying Inuyasha throughout the castle.

"What the hell, bastard? Put me down."

"Why did you leave our room?" Sesshoumaru asked, biting back his anger. "Suppose a demon were to harm our pups. You are carrying more than one pup in there you know."

Inuyasha growled. "Great! Not only am I birthing your pups, but I also can't leave this stupid castle. You want me to stay in _that_ room?"

"What displeases you about it?" Sesshoumaru inquired while carrying them to said room.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you raped me…repeatedly in it. How do you expect me to—"

Inuyasha was interrupted by being kissed by Sesshoumaru.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha growled.

"You were yelling, and that is unhealthy for the pups."

"It's all about the pups isn't it?" Inuyasha muttered to himself. "Put me down, _Brother_."

Sesshoumaru thought about it and conceded to Inuyasha's wishes. Before Inuyasha could stride away like he knew he would, Sesshoumaru grabbed his right upper arm and passionately kissed him. Then he placed his knee securely between Inuyasha's legs, rubbing against his crotch. Inuyasha moaned into his brother's mouth. When Sesshoumaru pulled away, Inuyasha was flustered and panting.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tears streamed down his face. He roughly wiped them away. "Damn hormones. I don't need you!" Inuyasha cried, weakly beating Sesshoumaru's chest. "I hate you. I hate you."

Sesshoumaru embraced Inuyasha while he cried. _He won't believe me if I told my half-breed brother that I fell in love with his unruly personality, _Sesshoumaru thought. Inuyasha went limp in Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru looked down to see Inuyasha sleeping soundly. _Stubborn Hanyou._

Inuyasha snuggled closer into the cinnamon-herbal scent. _This is so nice. I don't want to wake up, Inuyasha thought. This scent is solely… _Inuyasha shot up out of the bed and vomited into the conveniently-placed bucket. _Morning sickness._

"I didn't think that my scent was so detestable to you, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru spoke from next to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru moved his paperwork to into his chambers to keep an eye on his mate. Inuyasha seemed so peaceful and intoxicated by Sesshoumaru's scent that he wanted to watch him sleep. It hadn't been that long, maybe a couple of hours that Inuyasha feel asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms; but Sesshoumaru enjoyed it nonetheless. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru spoke in his cold, regal tone. Inuyasha scoffed at his change in tone.

Jaken bowed low. "Dinner is served, my Lord. Prince Kouga is also here, my Lord."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growled simultaneously. "What is he doing here?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"He asked for appearance with Lord Inuyasha, Sir."

Inuyasha stormed out of the room without acknowledging Sesshoumaru or Jaken. He burst into the dining room.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kouga? Why aren't you with Kagome? I can't protect her anymore. That's your job!"

Kouga laughed mirthlessly. "I don't think you should be the one asking the questions, Dogbreath."

"Still resorting to name calling? No wonder Kagome wants me instead of you," Inuyasha arrogantly said.

Kouga roared and lunged at Inuyasha, but he wasn't fast enough for the Western lord. Sesshoumaru was seeing red when he hurled Kouga across the room and into the wall, making a Kouga-sized hole to appear. Inuyasha angrily turned toward his mate.

"I can handle my own battles, Sesshoumaru. Don't interfere."

Sesshoumaru growled and slapped Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha blushed furiously.

"How dare you—"

"How dare you endanger our children?" Sesshoumaru yelled. "I don't care what arguments you might have with _that_ wolf, but you will not endanger these children."

"It's always about the children. I know they are important, but what happens to the birthing mother? Suppose I die in the process of birthing them? If you want pups so damn much, you carry them around for seven months and give birth to them. That way you won't have to tell them that you just knocked up their mother and tossed her away because her mother just happened to be human," Inuyasha blurted out in utter rage. He begins to hyperventilate from the stress. "Why did you mate me? What is my…" Inuyasha fainted, and Sesshoumaru caught him before he hit the floor.

"Call the healer! Now!" Sesshoumaru began barking orders, completely disregarding Kouga, who was groaning from his spot in the wall.

Sesshoumaru paced around the room while the healer did her job.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your worry is hindering my work. It's inflicting fear into your mate's inner-Youkai and endangering the baby. If you could…"

He left the room without a word. After about half an hour, Akiko approached Sesshoumaru in the hallway.

"Is he ok? Are the pups ok?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly, opposite of his usual self.

Akiko (1) let a little giggle slip because she knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt her. "Inuyasha and the pups are fine. In fact, you are having twins. Congratulations. He is awake if you would like to speak with him, but I advise that you don't rile him up again. It won't harm the pups, but Inuyasha doesn't need to be under that much stress."

Sesshoumaru stormed into the room. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru? I have nothing to say to you, so get out."

"Are you done?" Sesshoumaru requested.

Inuyasha grunted as a response.

"How are you feeling, Inuyasha?" asked Sesshoumaru while approaching the bed.

"Do you even care? All you care about are the pups. So don't waste your filthy breath on me."

"You should know that I don't ask meaningless questions. Now answer the question."

Inuyasha glared dagger at his mate. "Is that how it's always going to be, _Brother_? I disobey you and get reprimanded for not agreeing with the Western demon lord. Not everyone is going to listen to whatever you say, Sesshoumaru. What are you going to do to me when I disobey? Disintegrate me with your poison claws? Tch! You are a spoiled asshole, and you always will be."

After gently grabbing Inuyasha by the chin with his thumb and forefinger, Sesshoumaru lightly kissed Inuyasha's plump lips. Inuyasha could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat, but it shouldn't be doing that. _Sesshoumaru shouldn't be able to do that to me. _Sesshoumaru began licking the mating mark. Inuyasha moaned and tilted his neck for more.

Instinctively, Inuyasha sunk his teeth into where Sesshoumaru's neck and shoulder met. Sesshoumaru growled in pleasure into Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha cleaned the wound, earning himself more growls. Inuyasha didn't want to admit that he had such strong feelings for his brother. Inuyasha attempted to push Sesshoumaru away, but he tackled him onto the bed instead. Inuyasha could feel his brother's erection against his leg.

"Sesshoumaru, get off. I don't want this," Inuyasha pleaded.

Sesshoumaru was forced to decide whether to give in to his desires or his brother's pleas. Sesshoumaru cuddled into Inuyasha's neck and chose the latter.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled. He could smell the arousal: his and Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha could smell and _feel _his brother's arousal. He felt a bit guilty that he couldn't satisfy his brother the way Sesshoumaru desired. Inuyasha hardened himself against feeling sorry for his brother. Even though he had his own arousal to deal with, he didn't want a repeat of when he was in heat.

Sesshoumaru began to feel under the blanket covering Inuyasha into his clothing. He found what he was looking for and started pinching Inuyasha's nipples. Inuyasha began panting and groaning from the contact, which only served to harden his already-hardened erection.

"Do you not want this, otouto?" Sesshoumaru purred seductively. He cupped Inuyasha's crotch. "Even if you say no, this will tell me otherwise."

Inuyasha fought every instinct telling him to give in to his brother's advances and jumped out of bed. "Stay away from me you horny bastard. Don't touch me!" Inuyasha stormed out and slammed the door behind him. The slammed door was heard throughout the castle, causing whispers from the maids and guards.

Despite himself, Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. _He wanted it. Stubborn Hanyou._

Inuyasha purposefully strolled to the kitchen. The cooks and maids were unprepared for his arrival and a little flustered to see one of their lords in the kitchen. Benjiro, the main cook, approached the pregnant hanyou.

"What would you like to eat, Master Inuyasha?"

"Drop the formalities. I'm nothing like my stuck-up, snot-nosed brother." The cooks were tempted to laugh but forced it down. Inuyasha was the only demon alive who would speak of their lord like that. "Just get me anything. I'm starving since I didn't eat dinner. Where is Kouga anyway?"

"Prince Kouga was patched up by Aneki and said that he would be going back to Miss Kagome and her friends."

"Stupid wolf. What made him think he could attack me in Sesshoumaru's castle?"

"It's your castle, too." Sesshoumaru said from the doorway. All the occupants of the kitchen straightened up and bowed low…well, all except Inuyasha.

"This castle filled with nightmares…I don't want to own it. Who was one of the many demons who chased me out of the castle? It wasn't the old man. What a disappointment you would be if Dad was still alive, and he knew that you chased his youngest son out of the castle," Inuyasha spoke snidely.

_He really knows how to push those buttons. _"Inuyasha, why aren't you in the dining room if you got hungry?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Maybe because you destroyed one of the walls. I feel like eating in the kitchen." Benjiro handed Inuyasha a plate of food. "Thank you, Benjiro. I'll be eating this in the garden."

Sesshoumaru was angry that Inuyasha purposely ignored him when he left the room. Inuyasha could feel his brother's presence behind him.

"You might as well walk beside me, Sesshoumaru. With you walking behind me, it seems like you are the bitch."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's upper arm. "So you understand your place?"

Inuyasha childishly threw the plate of food into Sesshoumaru's face. "Bite me, asshole. I don't answer to anybody. You should go primp yourself, Sesshoumaru. Wouldn't want any royalty that happens to show up here to smell the raw meat in your lovely tresses," Inuyasha teased.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his naughty mate's chin. "No, I wouldn't want that. I think you should help me clean it out, but not before your punishment."

"Stop dragging me. Where are we going?"

"We are going to _our_ room, and _you_ are getting spanked."

Sesshoumaru threw the door open and sat in the closest chair. Then he held Inuyasha's wrists and pinned him to his lap. "Ready, brother?" Smack.

"Ow, you jerk. That hurt."

"That was with your pants on." Sesshoumaru tore his pants and underwear off. Smack.

"Stop it. Let me go." Smack. "Sessh—" Smack. Smack. Smack.

"Inuyasha, have you learned your lesson?"

Inuyasha sniffed and growled. Sesshoumaru kissed his brother's reddening rump. "I hate you," Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshoumaru righted Inuyasha in his lap. "Would you believe me if I told you that I loved you?"

Inuyasha was shocked beyond words. Sesshoumaru carried Inuyasha to their bed. "I'm going to make you writhe in pleasure, little brother." Sesshoumaru passionately kissed Inuyasha to silence any protests that he might have wanted to voice.

* * *

**Well, I don't think you guys like that cliffhanger, but not to worry. You can look forward to another chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**1. Akiko- light and bright**

**2. Benjiro- peaceful**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Same warnings as other chapters**

**I would like to personally thank all of my reviewers. Sorry for the wait. I tried to make it a longer chapter than usual. So read and review.**

Inuyasha sat extremely still while Sesshoumaru gently kissed along his jaw. He was tense, and Sesshoumaru could tell. He began to nibble his ears, and Inuyasha visibly relaxed and leaned closer to the source that was giving him pleasure.

Sesshoumaru moved away and smiled when Inuyasha whimpered. He began to strip Inuyasha and himself. After they were completely nude, Sesshoumaru just stared at his mate's body. It almost glowed under the moonlight.

"Beautiful," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Liar," muttered Inuyasha.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Sesshoumaru whispered against his skin. "Your skin is soft. I can't get enough of these ears of yours."

Inuyasha sat up and gazed at Sesshoumaru to see if he was lying. He wasn't. "So why—" Sesshoumaru cut him off with a kiss.

"Forgive me, mate. My words seemed to have cut you more than my whip. I was childishly speaking, like you do sometimes." He began licking Inuyasha's mark. "Believe my words. Trust me."

Inuyasha moaned under his brother's ministrations. "I'll try," he breathed. "Promise me you'll be here when I wake up."

"Of course, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha's words as an "okay" to continue.

Sesshoumaru licked and bit Inuyasha's nipples. He first took the right and then gave the left the same treatment. By the time he finished fondling them, they were red and glossy from saliva.

Then Sesshoumaru moved to the weeping erection and firmly gripped it. Inuyasha groaned from the much-needed contact.

Sesshoumaru stroked it and sucked on the head. He could feel his brother's release but gripped the base tighter to prevent it from happening.

"Sessh, please," Inuyasha panted.

"Not yet, otouto, but you will be coming a lot tonight."

Sesshoumaru put the entire member into his mouth. He could feel the head and swallowed. The sensation was too much for Inuyasha. He released inside Sesshoumaru's mouth, and he swallowed every drop. He didn't release him, though. He bobbed his head, and the cock quickly began to harden.

"No more, Sessh—" Inuyasha sharply sucked in air.

Sesshoumaru swirled his tongue around the head. Inuyasha put his hand into Sesshoumaru's hair, which still had the raw meat in it. Sesshoumaru sped up until Inuyasha gripped his head more and thrust into his mouth. He came again and not a drop escaped Sesshoumaru's cavern.

Lust filled eyes met half-lidded eyes. Inuyasha didn't think it was fair for only him to be pleasured. He sat up on all fours and crawled into Sesshoumaru's lap. Sesshoumaru didn't protest when Inuyasha began to lick him from the base to the tip and vice versa.

Inuyasha took his balls into his mouth and sucked them. Sesshoumaru's breath began to hitch. Inuyasha finally took him into his mouth.

Sesshoumaru almost thrust into his brother's mouth, but he didn't want to hurt him. He was so tempted. His mouth was so warm and just what he needed.

After a while, Sesshoumaru came into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha choked on the amount of semen that slide down his throat. He pouted because he couldn't do something that his brother could. Sesshoumaru nuzzled him in comfort.

"It's okay. You didn't have to try. Now turn around."

Inuyasha somewhat reluctantly obeyed. Sesshoumaru could sense his discomfort. He licked the puckered. It twitched in response, and Inuyasha shuddered. Two fingers were put into his mouth. He assumed he was supposed to wet them, so he did just that, enthusiastically, in fact.

Once Sesshoumaru thought they were lubricated enough, he pulled them out and stuck one into Inuyasha.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru!"

"I'll be gentle. Don't worry." Sesshoumaru stuck the second finger in while he was talking.

"Mmm," Inuyasha panted. Sesshoumaru scissored his fingers. "No!" Inuyasha was whimpering and moaning. "Sesshy, please stop! No…more…" Sesshoumaru was thrusting his fingers just to hear his brother whimper.

Sesshoumaru eventually pulled out his fingers but only to slowly replace them with his cock. By the time he got the head in, Inuyasha was already painfully tight.

"Inuyasha, please relax. It will hurt only a little."

Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha relax, and he slowly slid in deeper until he was in to the hilt. Inuyasha was gasping for air.

After getting used to the intrusion, Inuyasha thrust back into Sesshoumaru. Without a word, Sesshoumaru slowly thrust in and out.

"Please…harder!" Inuyasha moaned.

Sesshoumaru was pleased to satisfy his mate. "Mmm, you feel so good."

Inuyasha gasped. "Don't say that."

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru purred into Inuyasha's ear. "You make me so hot."

Sesshoumaru's words and thrusts almost brought Inuyasha to completion, but Sesshoumaru slowed down to lengthen it out.

"We are going to come together," Sesshoumaru whispered.

Now, Sesshoumaru's thrusts became more rabid. He also pumped Inuyasha's cock in time with his thrusts. When they reached their orgasm, it was so mind-blowing they were seeing spots.

They collapsed in each other's arms.

"Love you," Inuyasha breathed.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha fell asleep with Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around him.

**You must think that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will be a happy couple. Ha ha! XD Where is the fun in that?**

The next morning…

Inuyasha lay comfortably in his bed. He didn't want to wake up, but he knew that Sesshoumaru would force him to get out of bed.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha called sleepily. There was no answer.

He quickly sat up and looked to his left, but all he saw the indention of where Sesshoumaru _was_ and a letter addressed to him. He tore open the envelope and read the message inside.

_Dear Brother,_

_ I'm sorry to leave before you arose, but something of importance came up that I had to handle personally. Please forgive me._

_ Your mate,_

_Sesshoumaru_

"I knew he couldn't keep a simple promise," Inuyasha grumbled darkly.

Inuyasha was seeing red while he tore the letter to shreds. Just that wasn't enough to calm him down. Soon, he was tearing up the sheets and throwing lamps. Jaken rushed to see what the problem was and came upon the disaster that was Sesshoumaru's chambers. Inuyasha ran out of the room through the open door.

"Master Inuyasha!"

While Jaken was preoccupied with the room, Inuyasha tore through the castle. The guards had the ability to stop Inuyasha, even in his demon form, but they didn't want to harm the pups he carried. One of the guards fled to get Sesshoumaru. He was in one of villages handling a dispute.

The guard was too out of breath to say what was wrong, but Sesshoumaru had sensed something was wrong. Although he brushed it off earlier as nothing, he didn't think so now. Once he felt his mating mark, he knew that Inuyasha was in his demon form and that something was wrong. He was furious. So Sesshoumaru disappeared in a ball of light and reappeared in his chambers.

Jaken and a couple of maids were attempting to clean up the mess that Inuyasha made. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to them and ran through the hallway to find his out-of-control mate. The scene he came upon was awe-inspiring. Inuyasha had one of the guards in his clutches. Sesshoumaru could smell the blood that started to come from the wound he was making.

"Inuyasha, put the guard down now," Sesshoumaru commanded in his Alpha tone.

Inuyasha dropped the guard and stood in a defensive stance.

"Come here," Sesshoumaru demanded. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Inuyasha attempted to run away, but Sesshoumaru was too fast and grabbed him by his hair. Inuyasha was fighting to escape Sesshoumaru's grip. He even snapped his jaws at him. Sesshoumaru retaliated by biting Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha whimpered but growled again. Sesshoumaru bit harder and growled loudly, demanding submission. Inuyasha finally submitted and then the streaks disappeared.

Sesshoumaru licked away the blood from his abused ear; then, he carried him back to their chambers. Once they were in the privacy of their once-demolished room, Inuyasha was being indignant and rambunctious again.

"Put me down. I can walk on my own."

"This is a part of your punishment. There are other things to come. Why did you go berserk this morning?"

Inuyasha turned away and refused to speak to him. _Such a child,_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Inuyasha, how do you expect me to know why you are upset if you don't talk to me?" Inuyasha still didn't turn around. Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. "Don't make me turn you over my knee."

"Boo hoo, poor Sesshoumaru doesn't get what he wants so he uses threats. Well too bad! You can't always get what you want, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Anywhere you aren't, asshole!" Inuyasha slammed the door behind him, causing a ringing in Sesshoumaru's ears.

Sesshoumaru tried to remember what he did this morning; then he remembered the note. _That couldn't be it, or could it?"_

Inuyasha remembered everything that he did while he was in his full form. He strode in search of the guard he had almost killed. Inuyasha found him in his quarters with Akiko. She was patching his neck up. The guard looked up at Inuyasha with a smile.

"Is he going to be ok?" Inuyasha wondered.

"He's going to be just fine," Akiko responded.

"Not to worry, Inuyasha. It was just a scratch. You know the only reason I didn't protect myself from you is because you are carrying pups."

"Tch. You couldn't beat me in a fair fight."

"You wanna bet?"

"Can you handle a wooden sword? I don't want to destroy the castle again," Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"Let's go to the dojo now."

Akiko laughed at the men's enthusiasm to mock-fight.

As they were just about to start, Inuyasha asked the man's name.

"The name's Takeno Ryu. Are you ready?" Inuyasha answered his question by charging at him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he laughed.

Sadly, they're fight didn't last long because Sesshoumaru entered the dojo and stopped it.

"What's the deal?"

"What do you think you are doing, Ryu? Inuyasha is pregnant, and you gave in to his taunting to spar with him. Suppose something goes wrong. You could've endangered the pups."

Ryu bowed low. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Return to your post, and see that it doesn't happen again."

Sesshoumaru turned a fierce glare on Inuyasha. "Have you no consideration for your children?"

"Here we go again. What the hell, Sesshoumaru? The pups aren't in any danger. We barely even started. Don't be such a pussy."

"Inuyasha, you vocabulary needs some polishing. You will not speak to me that way."

"I'll speak any way the hell I want. You can't control everything, and you damn well can't control me."

The brothers had a glaring contest for quite some time. Sesshoumaru was the one to pull away. "Supper will be ready in an hour. Make sure that you have cleaned yourself up and are ready by then. The clothes I want you to wear are on the bed. A maid is in there to see to your needs. I expect your attitude to have been cleaned too."

"Asshole," Inuyasha muttered to his back.

Inuyasha trudged back to their room and saw a beautiful neko demon waiting to assist him. _How did he know that I like cats?_ Inuyasha walked past her into the baths attached to the room. After stripping he soaked in the hot springs. Then he quickly scrubbed himself and washed his hair. When he got out and went back into the room, the demon girl was waiting for him with the clothes in her hand. Inuyasha took one look at them and didn't like them.

"Am I supposed to wear those?" he asked her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru picked them out for you."

"Those are girl clothes. I'm not wearing them."

"Master Inuyasha, you must. Lord Sesshoumaru is having some guests over. These clothes are most proper."

_I could just embarrass his ass in front of his guests, even if I have to wear girly clothes. _"Fine, do whatever you need to do."

The neko demon was surprisingly quick with her work of dressing him. After that she put some light makeup on his face and put up his hair, intricately putting jewels inside the braids. It looked as if he was wearing a crown.

Inuyasha stared at himself in the mirror. He was positively glowing. Although he still thought he looked like a girl in his yukata, he couldn't stop staring at himself.

"Thank you," he said genuinely.

"You're welcome," she responded. "Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for you in the dining room. There should be an empty chair on his right for you. Enjoy your meal."

Inuyasha smiled deviously. He was surely going to enjoy it and then some.

**Hopefully, that was long enough. Anyway, please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
